


Black Water

by CallieDakin2020



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Big questions and bigger answers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieDakin2020/pseuds/CallieDakin2020
Summary: An away mission to hell and back
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Black Water

On frosty Lima Terra two females walked side by side by the banks of the Shady Lake, their reflections in the ripples of the black water and their path watched by terrors of the plains.

The smaller female was pale and malnourished and her small hands trembled from exhaustion and exposure.

Reaching limply for the other woman who obediently stopped beside her, she inquired, "How much longer shall we search for a way home?"

"We shall search until chance saves us, or death become us"

The taller woman had blue eyes as pale as the flakes of frost which clung to her eyebrows and eyelashes.

She stared into the mournful blue eyes of her former spacefarer captain. Her voice was weak but determined as she continued, "Captain Janeway would never choose death if there was still the possibility for life..."

"... There are no captain's except chance and fate" spoke Kathryn, a ghost of her former self who stood by the dark lake with her former science officer waiting for a rescue which would never come, "We are slaves to denial and we would do better to give ourselves to the beasts which lurk in waiting to deliver our demise"

"I will not give up until death has me by the throat. There is still a chance our crew will find us"

"The bigger chance is that our crew is dead. We have no chance. No hope."

The aliens shifted restlessly in the bush.

Each needed the two alien women to come closer. They were confident the two humans would do so as the women would soon require nourishment which could be found only within the white forest of last resort.

"I can no longer stand this existence of fear and hunger. I am a prisoner to my own curiosity and mistakes. I am leaving you. I am entering the forest."

Kathryn drifted from Seven and approached the forest edge where beings with multiple black eyes and teeth waited impatiently for her to enter.

"Kathryn, you will not" spoke the younger woman savagely, seizing her former captains wrist and dragging her forwards and away from the evil allure of the bush and trees.

"Seven, you have denied me death. How could you force me to live like this, a prisoner to my own curiosity and mistakes?"

"Don't attribute meaning when there is none. This is only but a failed away mission. We will probably die but we will not die fools but explorers"

"Your mind is changed my dear sweetheart. There was a time when you regularly accused me of wasting time on vain escapades such as this one"

"Nothing ventured nothing gained. But I will not die a premature death. We will continue to search for hope and for answers. And if we die in the struggle, then we die."

Stopping short of the forest where alien beings were preparing a feast of fresh human women, Kathryn made a new path towards the lake.

"Your eyes are like the water so I will follow the water home..."

Kathryn lowered her body into the freezing lake.

Seven did not attempt to save her but left her to follow her own hope.

"When blocked, water makes a new path..."

Seven entered the lake. 

Both women awoke on a warm starship ablaze with reflected stars and planets.

"Where have we been?" Asked the younger woman, her body wet with sweat and lake. Her expression shocked and incredulous.

"On an adventure of the mind. Our only way back was through the cold water which had given us life"

"But that is illogical and highly improbable"

"So is life on Mars"


End file.
